What Happened ?
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: Hinata bisulan dan Sasuke sangat amat senang... Semua salah paham pada Sasuke. Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata dan Sasuke di malam itu ? Dan, kenapa Hinata ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban Sasuke ? / Fanon ! / OS


**What Happened ?**

.

Disclaimer (c) **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : Sasuhina

Rated : T mungkin atau T+ *?*

Warning : OOC, Typo sedikit, EYD, Canon setting a.k.a Fanon

.

.

Fict yang dibuat saat-saat mumet mau bikin

lanjutan fict Kaulah Masa Depanku

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

"Sa-sasuke-kun." panggil Hinata pelan.

"Hn?"

"E-emm, apa yang harus kulakukan s-sekarang ?!" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Hm ?!" gumam Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Hinata maksud.

"S-soal misi tadi, aku-.."

"Jangan dipikirkan, lupakan saja." kata Sasuke enteng.

"Tapi, a-aku tidak bisa melupakannya." ujar Hinata yang kini matanya mulai panas.

"Kau pasti bisa, Hinata." kata Sasuke datar sambil berjalan menjauhi Hinata.

"Hiks... Kau tega hiks.. S-sasuke-kun." kata Hinata sambil terisak.

"Kenapa kau menangis Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke yang kaget melihat Hinata menangis.

"Hiks.. hiks... hiks.. T-tega sekali kau, S-sasuke-kun."

"Hinata, berhenti menangis. Ini di tempat umum." bujuk Sasuke yang kini malu karena semakin banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearahnya dan Hinata berada.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Hinata, berhentilah mena-..."

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa ? Sasuke ! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan ?!" ujar Kiba tiba-tiba sambil mendeathglare Sasuke.

"Eh ?! Hinata-chan, kau kenapa ?" tanya nakama-nakamanya yang kebetulan sedang lewat sana.

"S-sasuke-kun hiks... Ta-tanggung jawab." mendengar perkataan Hinata yang bisa dibilang cukup kencang, membuat semua yang mendengarnya serentak mengalihkan

pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya

bingung.

"Sasuke, memang apa yang kau lakukan ?!" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha berpikir.

"Sasuke-kun ?! J-jangan bilang kau-..."

"Tidak." sambar Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura tadi.

.

.

"Kalau bukan itu, habis apa Sasuke ?!" tanya Kiba sambil menggertakan gigi.

"Kalian semua salah sangka." sangkal Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa Hinata-chan sampai menangis dan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu ?" tanya Ino yang masih menatap Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi di antara Hinata dan aku."

"Apa benar begitu, Hinata-chan ?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Dan, jawaban dari Hinata hanya berupa sebuah gelengan plus Hinata yang menatap Sasuke penuh emosi.

"S-sasuke-kun, kau bilang t-tidak terjadi apa-apa ?!" ujar Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke penuh luka.

"Memang iya." jawab Sasuke sambil menatap balik Hinata.

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak merasa melakukan hal yang aneh. Dia sangat bingung apa salahnya pada Hinata, sampai-sampai Hinata menginginkan pertanggung jawabannya. Misi yang barusan mereka selesaikan itu sangat mudah, hanya perlu mengantar surat gulungan ke Amegakure, tidak ada pertarungan dan lainnya, serta mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Semua berjalan dengan sangat lancar, emm tidak semua sih. Ada sedikit kecelakaan, tapi itu tidak menyebabkan luka yang parah, sama sekali tidak ada yang terluka.

Jadi, apa yang Hinata maksud ? Apa mungkin tentang kecelakaan i-..

Ahh, kini Sasuke tahu apa yang mungkin sedang Hinata tangisi, senyum tipis, ah bukan kini terlihat seringai kecil yang hadir di bibir Sasuke.

.

.

"Sasuke ! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menampilkan senyum aneh seperti itu ?! Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan kami, kenapa Hinata-chan menangis seperti ini ?" tanya Kiba yang kini sudah marah sepenuhnya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau tangisi tentang 'itu' ?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab dengan sebuah

anggukan lemah dari Hinata.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Kini tangis Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi, dan mau tidak mau membuat Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten kewalahan menenangkannya.

"Hinata-chan, coba ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Jadi, berhentilah

menangis Hinata-chan." bujuk Sakura sambil mengelus punggung Hinata.

"Sasuke, sudah cepat beritahu kami. Apa kau telah melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata ?!" tanya Shino datar, padahal di dalam hatinya dia sudah mengutuk Sasuke kalau sampai benar dia telah melakukan sesuatu Hinata-sahabat terdekatnya setelah Kiba.

"Kalau sampai benar, akan kubunuh kau Sasuke !" ancam Kiba sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat yang membuat semuanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Lalu apa Sasuke ? Jangan bertele-tele." tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap bosan.

"Tanya saja pada Hinata, dia sudah lebih tenang sekarang." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata kembali.

"Hinata-chan ?!" kata semuanya bersamaan.

"J-jadi begini.."

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Hinata, kita bermalam disini sekarang." kata Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan kantung tidur berwarna biru miliknya.

"Eh ?! A-apa kita tidak lanjutkan saja perjalanan ke Konoha ?! Bukankah s-sebentar lagi kita sampai di Konoha ?" tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"Tidak, besok pagi saja kita melanjutkan perjalanan." kata Sasuke lagi sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera berbaring.

"T-tapi Sasuke-kun, aku-.."

"Sudah cepat tidur, aku sudah mengantuk." kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata.

"..."

"Kenapa tidak tidur ?!" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Hinata hanya diam saja melihatnya

sedang tiduran.

"A-aku.."

"Aku ?"

"A-aku tidak bawa kantung tidur."

"Kenapa bisa tidak bawa ?!" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku kira, m-misi ini akan selesai dalam waktu 1 hari, jadi a-aku tidak membawanya." jawab Hinata takut-takut karena melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya agak horor.

"Ck, ceroboh."

"G-gomen." Hinata bergumam sambil menunduk dalam-dalam takut kalau Sasuke akan memarahinya.

"..."

"..."

"Hinata, kesini sekarang." perintah Sasuke.

"Eh ? Ada apa S-sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata sambil kembali mendongak.

"Ck, cepatlah."

Takut kalau-kalau Sasuke semakin marah, lantas Hinata segera menghampiri ke tempat Sasuke berada.

"S-sasuke-kun ?" ujar Hinata sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

'Kawai.' Sasuke membatin.

"S-sasuke-kun apa kau sakit ?!" tanya Hinata sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Sasuke.

"Hn ? Aku tidak sakit." kata Sasuke sambil menetralkan degup jantungnya.

"A-aku kira Sasuke-kun sakit, wajah Sasuke-kun tadi sedikit memerah." kata Hinata sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya ? Ada apa ?"

"Kau tidur disini." kata Sasuke sambil menepuk kantung tidur miliknya.

"T-tidak usah. Aku tidur sambil duduk saja." kata Hinata menolak tawaran Sasuke halus.

"Tidak, kau yang tidur disini." kata Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Tapi-.. Kyaa..." Hinata berteriak kaget ketika dia merasakan kakinya tidak lagi memijak tanah.

"S-sasuke-kun." kata Hinata gugup plus blushing berat.

"Kubilang kau tidur disini saja, jangan membantah." ujar Sasuke sambil membaringkan

Hinata di kantung tidur miliknya.

"T-tapi, Sasuke-kun nanti tidur dimana ?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidur disana." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk pohon yang ada di samping kantung tidur itu.

"Sekarang tidurlah." kata Sasuke lembut sambil menyandarkan dirinya di batang pohon tersebut.

"O-oyasumi Sasuke-kun." kata Hinata gugup, sambil menutup matanya.

"Hn."

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"Tidak ada yang aneh di cerita Hinata-chan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih ?" desak Kiba tidak sabaran.

"M-masih ada lanjutannya." kata Hinata pelan yang mau tidak mau membuat semua yang ada di sana menjadi agak kesal setengah hidup *?*

"Kalau begitu cepat lanjutkan Hinata-chan !" paksa Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, begini.."

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa Hinata bangun lebih awal. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan ketika sinar matahari memenuhi indera penglihatannya. Baru saja Hinata akan segera duduk, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan pinggangnya, tapi apa itu ? Segera saja Hinata memfokuskan penglihatannya, dan yang dilihatnya sangat mengejutkannya.

"K-kyaaaa..." Sontak saja sesuatu yang menahan atau lebih tepatnya memeluk pinggang Hinata segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"A-apa yang kau.. uhh... k-kenapa kau bisa tidur di si-sini ?!" tanya Hinata sambil menatap horor ke arah-..

"Mmh, aku tidak tahu kenapa." jawab Sasuke tenang merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hiks.."

"Eh ? Kenapa kau menangis Hinata ?" ujar Sasuke panik.

"K-kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa tidur disini ?! J-jawab yang benar hikss.."

"Em, sebenarnya kalau tidur aku tidak bisa diam di tempat itu." kata Sasuke pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh ?! Bwahahaha.." Hinata membulatkan mata tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan dan langsung terkikik geli.

"Rahasiakan ini, jangan beritahu siapa pun." ancam Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah merona tipis.

"Iya, ta-tapi bagaimana nasibku sekarang ?" Yang awalnya Hinata senang, kini sedih kembali meratapi nasibnya.

"Hah, nasib ? Maksudnya ?" ujar Sasuke bingung apa yang dimaksud Hinata sebenarnya.

"I-iya, mendiang kaa-sanku pernah bilang begini 'Kalau suatu saat Hinata sampai tidur bersama seorang pria yang bukan suami Hinata, maka Hinata akan hamil lalu akan bisulan di wajah selamanya.' begitu Sasuke-kun. Ja-jadi bagaimana nasibku sekarang ? Hiks.. hiks.."

"Hahhh ?!" Sasuke benar-benar sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan. Sungguh ? Apa Hinata percaya apa yang dikatakan mendiang kaa-sannya ? Astaga, Hinata kau ini terlalu lugu, polos, bodoh, atau apa sih ?! Kalau polos ini sih sudah kelewat dari polos. Ah, Sasuke ingin menjahilinya sedikit.

"Hei, Hinata."

"Hiks.. A-apa ?" Mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya lantas Hinata segera menengadahkan wajahnya, dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menariknya. Karena kaget tanpa sadar Hinata menyerang Sasuke dengan jyuukennya.

BUGHH

"Ukh.."

"S-sasuke-kun ! Gomen, aku tidak sengaja." Segera saja Hinata sedikit berlari ke arah tempat Sasuke tersungkur, karena ceroboh Hinata tidak sengaja tersandung akar pohon yang menyembul ke permukaan, dan yang terjadi adalah...

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bercanda :P**

.

.

Yang terjadi adalah...

CUPH...

Awalnya Hinata merasa tubuhnya akan segera membentur tanah dengan kerasnya, namun yang dirasakannya kini adalah sesuatu yang keras, namun hangat. Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Sontak saja Hinata langsung membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari dirinya berada di atas tubuh Sasuke dan bibir Hinata tepat bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke ! Hinata yang tidak kuasa menahan rona merah di wajahnya mulai merasakan pening dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

BRUKK

"Hinata !"

.

"Hinata, sadarlah." kata Sasuke sambil terus menepuk pipi chubby milik Hinata.

"Enghh.."

"Yokatta." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"S-sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Hinata bingung-berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dirinya pingsan.

"Kau pingsan karena..."

"K-karena ?"

"Karena, kita berciuman." ujar Sasuke sambil membuang muka karena merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"A-ah, benar juga-.." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum mengingat-ingat.

"EH ?! NANI ?!" ujar Hinata shock sembari menatap Sasuke horor dan jangan lupakan wajah Hinata yang sudah merona hebat menyerupai buat tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Em, yah.. kau sudah tau sendiri kan ?!" kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hiks... huaaa..." Sasuke sangat panik ketika melihat dan mendengar Hinata yang menangis dengan sangat amat kencang.

"Hinata ? Hei, kau kenapa la-.. HUAA.."

BRUKK

"Kyaaa... Jyuuken !"

DUAGH

.

.

Ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi ? Sini semuanya

merapat, akan kuceritakan (n.n)

.

Sasuke berbicara sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Hinata, karena tidak fokus Sasuke tersandung sesuatu hingga tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh menubruk Hinata yang sedang menangis, dan secara tidak sengaja lagi bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Hinata yang baru sadar kalau mereka berciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya refleks menjyuuken Sasuke lagi.

.

(Kasian juga si Sasuke #turutprihatin )

.

.

"S-sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa ?!" tanya Hinata sambil mendekati Sasuke tersungkur.

"Aku tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus bagian perut yang di jyuuken Hinata tadi.

"Gomen, a-aku tidak sengaja." kata Hinata sambil menunduk dalam.

"Hn."

"A-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, lagipula salah S-sasuke-kun sendiri malah m-m-menciumku." kata Hinata pelan disertai rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Itu kan tidak sengaja !"

"T-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau harus tanggung jawab." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

"T-tanggung jawab ?"

"Iya, kau harus..." Sasuke memberi jeda sebentar.

"H-harus ?" Tanya Hinata yang semakin gugup.

"Hinata, kau harus menciumku dan kau akan

kumaafkan." kata Sasuke sambil menampilkan senyum kemenangan.

"M-mesum ! A-aku tidak mau." ujar Hinata sambil blushing hebat.

"Kau harus mau. Tinggal mencium saja, gampang kan ?! Hinata, kesini sekarang." kata Sasuke sambil menggerakkan tangannya memberitahu Hinata untuk segera mendekatinya dan bodohnya lagi Hinata mau-maunya mendekati ke arah Sasuke.

"A-apa ?"

"Hinata..."

CHU~...

"Sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi." kata Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Hiks... S-sasuke-kun jahat.. hiks..."

"?" Sasuke menatap Hinata bingung.

"K-kata kaa-san, kalau aku sampai berciuman dengan laki-laki yang bukan suamiku, m-maka selamanya hiks.. aku akan-... Huaaaa..."

"Kau percaya hah ?!" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari Hinata yang sukses membuatnya sweetdrop.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih ?!"

"Hiks, s-sekarang Sasuke-kun malah bilang aku bodoh. K-kau benar-benar jahat Sasuke-kun hiks.."

"Hh, sekarang aku harus bagaimana Hinata ?"

"K-kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ujar Hinata lantang.

"Aku tidak mau." sambar Sasuke cepat.

"T-ta-tapi..."

"Sebaiknya kita ke pulang ke Konoha sekarang." ujar Sasuke sembari merapikan kantung tidurnya.

"L-lalu aku harus bagaimana ?" tanya Hinata.

"Lupakan saja semua yang terjadi." ujar Sasuke setengah hati, ingin Sasuke sebenarnya itu agar Hinata dapat mengingat kejadian yang sangat memalukan itu.

"T-tapi..."

"Ck, ayo berangkat." kata Sasuke sambil melesat di antara dahan-dahan pohon.

"C-chotto matte."

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"J-jadi begitu." ujar Hinata sehabis cerita, dan pada saat itu juga semua teman yang

mendengarnya melihat Sasuke dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Kalian-..."

"Kalian berdua berciuman ?"

"Ti-tiga kali pula ?"

"Sasuke, jangan bilang kalau kau-.."

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke datar sedatar-datarnya.

"S-sasuke-kun, kau harus bertanggung jawab." kata Hinata takut-takut.

"Tanggung jawab apa ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri Hinata.

"I-itu, emm..."

"Hinata-chan, apa aku boleh bertanya ?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"N-nani ?"

"Kata kaa-sanmu kalau kau sampai berciuman dengan seorang pria maka kau akan apa ?"

"I-itu... Katanya aku akan b-bisulan di bibirku selamanya." jawab Hinata dan sukses membuat semuanya sweetdrop.

"Lalu, apa yang Hinata-chan inginkan dari Sasuke-kun ? Pertanggung jawaban seperti

apa ?" tanya Sakura sehabis lepas dari keterkejutannya.

"Kata kaa-san, b-bisulan itu akan hilang kalau aku b-bisa menikahi orang yang menciumku dan yang tidur denganku." kata Hinata sambil blushing, malu untuk mengatakannya di hadapan teman-temannya.

"EH !" teriak semuanya bersamaan.

"Kau serius, Hinata ?!" tanya Shikamaru pelan.

"I-iya, a-aku tidak mau selamanya bisulan." ujar Hinata bersedih.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba disertai senyum ah tidak seringai di wajah tampan miliknya.

"B-benarkah ?" tanya Hinata disertai mimik wajah berbahagia.

"Tentu saja, Uchiha Hinata."

CHU~

"Kyaaa !" Teriak Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten sambil menutup wajahnya malu-malu.

Hinata yang tidak siap karena Sasuke menciumnya-lagi pingsan seketika dan untungnya Sasuke segera menangkap tubuh Hinata dengan sigap.

"Hinata-chan !"

"Kenapa kau mencium Hinata-chan lagi HAH ?!" teriak Kiba kencang.

"Sasuke-kun, bawa Hinata-chan ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan membawa Hinata ke rumahku." kata Sasuke sambil menggedong

Hinata ala bridal style.

"Awas saja kalau Hinata-chan kenapa-napa. Kubunuh kau !" ancam Kiba, sepertinya penyakit sister complex milik mendiang neji kini berpindah pada Kiba.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti Hinata. Dan, sebentar lagi mungkin ah tidak pasti akan ada Uchiha-uchiha kecil di Konoha. Aku dan Hinata akan membuatnya hari ini, jaa.."

BOOFFHH

"SASUKE !"

.

.

 **End**

Mind to RnR ? n.n


End file.
